Dodgeball Revenge
by PieLover314
Summary: Kiryth tells Kathrine about the dodgeball incident that happened and she plans to help Kiryth get revenge on them. If only they had thought it through a little more...


**It's four in the morning and I cannot sleep. So here is a quick little humor story while I cope with some writers block for my story 'A Dirty Dogs Past' hope you all like it.**

**I Do not own Kung Fu Panda, only my OC's.**

"I don't know about this, what if they get really mad at us?" I said to Kathy, she wasn't hearing any of it though.

"You said you wanted pay back for what they did to you didn't you?" She asked me, it was true. I did want to get them just as they had gotten me a couple of weeks ago. "And since you are my brother I am going to help you out, now help me out here, this isn't as easy as you might think." She said, ordering me in a way.

"How did I get myself into this mess..." I said quietly to myself. I should of kept my mouth shut I guess, but when Kathy wanted to know how my first week at the Jade Palace, went it was unavoidable. We were up late last night talking about it and when I told her about the whole 'dodge ball' incident she started laughing at me.

"Oh boy that is funny, I wish I could have seen that..." Kathy said to me, trying to catch her breath. "So what did you do to get them back?" She asked me, I only stared at her blankly and said nothing. "Wait, you did nothing? You just let them do that, now I cannot stand for this."She said, standing up off the floor. We were in my room, just after dinner talking. The others were doing whatever they did in their free time. "Don't worry tomorrow morning we will get them back for you okay?" She said to me walking out of my room. And here we are, standing in the training room, levitating all of the dodge balls and aiming them at the door leading in.

"Okay so here is the plan, when they come in just bombard them with everything you got that?" She said to me, not taking her attention off of the door.

I nodded, "Okay, but what if they start throwing them back at us?" I asked her, she didn't respond. "Oh great, you don't know what to do after this don't you? Okay let me think..." I said, looking around the room. We were in the training room, the spinning dummies were still, the fire logs were out, and the dummy Po practiced on was sitting in the corner like usual.

"I think I hear them coming, I hope you are ready" She said to me, I wasn't yet. We needed an escape route, something to do that could get us out of their easily and efficiently. I looked over at the far wall and saw a window, one big enough for us to climb through, but the question was how to climb up to it. I know I couldn't do it, might be a different story for Kathy, she is use to doing stuff like that.

"I think I found our escape route." I told her, still trying to figure out how to get up there in the first place..

"What are you talking about? We don't need an escape route, we just keep pounding them until they cry for their mommies." She said, chuckling nervously.

"You know they are stronger than that, besides you wouldn't want to hurt them to much, they do let you live here ya know." I told her, trying to reason with her. "Okay there is a window at the back of the room we can climb out of, only problem is that it is a good fifth-teen feet up the wall. Now I know I can't climb wall but I am not sure about you." I told her, my attention turning towards the door as we heard them approaching.

"We will think of something, and by 'we' I mean 'you'. You are the fast thinker, you will think of something. Now get ready, the door is about to open." She told me as the door was approached by shadows from the other side. How we had it set up was nothing special, we were just going to drop all of the ball on them at once, than just fling them every which way to just keep them confused. Although after a couple of hit they would surely be able to counter-attack us. We were trying to keep ourselves concealed, I was leaning around one of the corners of a wall and she has somehow perched herself up on top of one of the spiky rings that were hanging from the ceiling.

"Wait for my mark." She said to me before the door opened up and they all walked in. They walked in, all quietly talking amongst each other, until they all just stopped a couple of feet inward.

"Something isn't right..." I heard one of them say. "It's quiet in here." They said again, possibly Tigress.

"I'm scared, it feels like I am being watched." I heard Po whine, trying to go to the exit but it slammed shut before he got back to it. "Okay than I guess I want to train today, since the room doesn't want us to leave. What if we never leave, I don't wanna starve to death, I think I feel the hunger pain already, ow." He said, it was so hard not to laugh at him

"Whoa Po you just ate like a couple minutes ago." I heard Mantis say to him, getting a snicker our of Monkey.

"But Po is right, something just doesn't feel right." Shifu said. "I have a feeling that we did something wrong, but what?"

"Well we can't just wait here for a sign to drop out of the sky now can we?" Po said, chuckling nervously to himself, before looking upwards. But before he could warn his brethren we moved in for the kill. They all fell, hitting the masters as they fell, but when they fell me and Kathy just flew them back upwards towards them. "Mommy..." I heard Po say in a childish voice. It was funny to watch them getting hit every way, just like watching Po in the spinning dummies during training, and it was funny to watch.

"Whats going on?" Po shouted before getting hit in the face with one of the balls. I laughed a little, and it didn't go unnoticed.

"I know that laugh... Kiryth!" I heard Tigress shout. I knew this would end badly, my master was now furious with me and I would be doing laps to make up for it.

"Look out Ki, the kitty is mad at you." Kathy said, before jumping down from the swing and landing next to me. "Now for our escape, you know what to do?" She asked me, but I hadn't thought of a way out yet. She looked back over and the masters were still being bombarded from every which way possible, but it seemed to be letting up, and I could tell both me and Kathy were growing tired from using our powers to long.

"Damn it, okay here is what we are going to do..." I said, turning and running away from them all. She followed pursuit, "That's for beating me up when I first go here." I yelled back at them.

"Now you made them mad, Okay go through the course, it will keep them occupied if they try to catch up to us" She said, before disappearing into the spinning dummies. I had only been training for a could of weeks and I knew I wasn't ready for this. But it was either face the wraith of my master now or run and hide, letting her cool off in the process. I jumped into them, expecting to be completely bombarded from the beginning but found it to be quite easy, since they were not moving. That all changed after I heard someone shout, "Take this!" and a ball landed in front of me hitting one of the dummies, causing a chain reaction.

"Kathy, I-i don't think I am going to make it." I said to her, trying to keep from getting hit. It was a little easy, using my powers to change their directions, like watching Kathy do this when she first got here. I was still getting hit and scratched up though, but not as bad as I thought it would be.

"Don't worry Ki, I will get away at least You can deal with the kitty." She said, I could hear her nearby, I think.

"Your going down Kat!" I heard Tigress shout from the doorway. I soon found the exit from the dummies but found my way onto the fire logs and Kathy was there too.

"We are almost there, just past th-" She said before the log in front of her shot flames up, causing her to jump backwards to avoid being hurt from the flames. Better yet we were being bombarded from the other end of the room from the dodge balls, they were throwing them at us now.

"So we have to dodge the balls and the fire now?" I asked as a ball narrowly missed my arm, causing me to fall down. I quickly rolled out of the way from the flame being shot up from the log below me.

"You better think quick Ki, I don't think we will make it out of here alive..." She said, quickly growing to the other end of the logs. I turned back towards the masters and I watched Monkey throw a ball towards Kathy it arched through the air with perfect accuracy, and it was headed right in the way of Kathy's path.

"Kathy look out!" I shouted to her. I was running up behind her in an attempt to stop it but she turned around and watched the ball get about three feet in front of her before it stopped mid-air. She must of stopped it with her powers but I was running to fast towards her. I did the only thing I could think and with my speed I leapt up and jumped off of the ball, narrowly escaping the log of fire behind me, and I jumped over her.

"That gives me an idea..." I said, turning back towards Kathrine. We got off the logs but were stopped by the end of the room, the others slowly gaining onto our position.

"Okay if we use the balls to make some makeshift stairs..." I started saying before Kathrine finished my sentence.

"We can climbed out the window!" She almost shouted. We taunted them for a minute, to get enough balls to make our idea real. Soon we had our stairs and we were climbing them.

"Ki you get back here!" Tigress shouted, throwing another ball in my direction and I quickly dodged it. I started to slip off the balls but Kathy helped me keep my balance. We continued up and jumped out the window and onto a nearby tree.

Soon the commotion of the training room was behind us and we climbed down the tree. As we got to ground level we looked at each other, brushing ourselves off, and just started laughing our asses off.

"Oh man did you hear him, 'Mommy...' that was priceless." She said, trying to catch her breath but she just kept on laughing.

"Oh man I am dead, so dead..." I said, laughing for a bit. I didn't find it as funny as she did for some reason, maybe because I had never done anything like that before. "So what now?" I asked her. She stopped laughing and just fell onto her back, looking up at the sky.

"We wait, what else do we do?" She said, just staring into the sky. I took a seat next to her, looking up at the morning sky. Breakfast wasn't even an hour ago and I was already going to be hurting from the training I would be going through for the day. All I did was smile, knowing that this was the most fun I had ever had, even if there would be consequences for it.

"So, what do you think? Did I get even with them?" I asked her, breaking the silence.

"Maybe, it all depends on what you call even. You can say that but then they will lecture you on why you shouldn't get even, it it like getting revenge on someone. You just shouldn't do it, and you showed that when you didn't kill our dad." She said to me, if I knew any better I would think she was almost proud of me for doing that.

"Yeah I guess so..." I said, scratching my head.

"Hi Tigress..." I heard Kathy say as she sat up and turned around. We looked up the tree and there she was just sitting there.

"How did you..."

"Get up here? You know I can climb right? I do have claws." She said, retracting her claws to show me. She jumped down from the tree and I got up and bowed in respect.

"I am sorry for my behavior today." I said to her and she said nothing. I was afraid to look up, knowing she would just be glaring at me for what I had done.

"I would like to say congratulations to actually making it through the training course, even if it was a poor attempt." She said to me, "And for learning something about revenge, it is not a good thing."

"Thank you" I said as I looked up from my bow. But I was met with a dodge ball to the face. It caused me to fall back onto the ground, "Ouch what the hell?" I asked, wondering what had just happened.

"And that is for knocking me out, just be glad that I didn't do the same to you," Tigress said before simply walking away. I stood up and looked back at Kathy with a confused expression on my face. She just shrugged her shoulders and laid back down on the ground and looked back up at the sky. I looked back in Tigress' direction but she was gone. I followed her back to the palace to continue my training for the day.

**I get a little preachy at the end there but I felt it a little necessary to get Tigress he little 'revenge' into this story. Hope you all liked it, please review and until my writers block is gone, Good Bye.**


End file.
